Safe And Sound
by finding.peace.hope.happiness
Summary: The 85th annual hunger games has started... How will it end.
1. Chapter 1

District 7 (Kayla'sP.O.V)

I don't get why we should have to dress up for what could possibly be our deaths. The Hunger Games.

Last year I had lost my best friend to The Hunger Games. Ever since I haven't been the same.

My mother has always insisted that we dress appropriately for the reaping. I absolutely hated it.

I am glad my little sister Shelby isn't old enough to be in the reaping. If she was I would volunteer anyway.

"Kayla Let's Go!"

My mother, Shelby and I walked to where the reaping is taking place. I went through the line and signed in just like every year.

We all waited paitently for the reaping begin. I was going crazy from the wait. This was the worst part of the reaping.

Soon I saw The anouncer Helena walked onto the stage. I didn't want to pay attention. But soon I would have to.

When I hear the girl's nam all of the air is sucked out of my lungs;

"Kayla Lovins"

Mindlessly I walk onto the stage and stood there. The wait was horrible. Soon I hear Helena say boy tribute's name;

"Austin Book"

I know the blonde hair, blue eyed boy that walkes onto the stage. He's been in a couple of classes with me. We shook hands like all of the tributes did and looked back out at the crowd. And I can't takemy eyes off of my sister's tear-stained face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to thank Kaeli212 for your review. It meant alot to see that.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Hunger Games.**

District12 (Brianna's P.O.V)

I was extremely terrified. It was that time of year again. In the last Hunger Games both of our tributes had died right in the beggining.

But the wirst thing was that my name was in the drawing thirty-five times. I had to get food for my family.

Last night I didn't get any sleep because every time I closed my eyes I would see different ways I could die in the arena.

My mother was forcing me to dress up. I never dressed uo. To be honest I absolutley hated it. Especially if it was for what could possibly be my death sentance.

When my mother, father, Kristin, and I were walking down the street I spotted my best friend and crush, Brady Fuller. He was in the same situation I was.

We were both expected to be able to help provide for our family.

Once we were infront of the make shift stage I started to get anxious. Both Brady and I had a high chance of being a tribute.

Effie Trinckett walked onto the stage. I always had hated her. She was from the capitol. And she had always chosen our tributes.

Soon she had said those dreaded words into the microphone;

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She walked over to one of the bowls holding the names on tiny slips of paper and pulled one out. She walked back to the center of the stage and read the name;

"Brianna Sikes"

I mindlessly walked onto the stage and waited. Effie walked over to the other bowl and retrieved another slip of paper. But when she read the boy's nameI almost cryed;

"Andy Fuller"

Andy was only twelve and this was his first timebeing in the reaping. But he was also Brady's little brother. I knew Brady was going to would never make Andy go through that.

"I volunteer. I volunteer astribute."

And with that Brady walked onto the stage. As always the two tributes shook hands.

When Brady shook my hand I wanted to start sobbing. I would never get to tell him how I feel. One of was going to have to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games

**District 7 **** (Austin'sP.O.V)**

When I heard my name being called I was some what glad to be getting out of district 7.

The only thing I regret is not telling Kayla how I feel. I've had a crush on her for years. And now one of us would have to die.

I hadalways felt a little jealous of her. She has a real family. My parents had died when I was young and I had no siblings. Now I live with my mother's best friend.

Not that I had a bad life. I had a great life. Amelia did everything she could to give me a good childhood. I just wish I had a normal family.

When the peacekeepers brought me into one of the rooms in the justice building, I just sat down and stared at the different yhings on the wall.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door being opened. Just as I looked up Amelia was walking into the small room.

As I stood up she gathered me into her arms. I started feeling the sting of the tears.

Even though I wanted to leave the district but I would still miss Amelia. She was the only family I had.

Soon the peacekeepers came and told us our time was up. As Amelia was being pulled out of the room I heard her shout;

"Try and win!"

But I knew if I won then Kayla would die.


End file.
